


Habit

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: 🌌: "I have this habit..."





	Habit

I have this habit, I've realized. Of doing the same things over and over.

Sometimes it's bad for me, like chewing on my knuckles, or flying off the handle when I'm upset.

Sometimes it's good for me, learning to don't say anything if I have nothing nice to say, or learning to say “I love you” a little more freely.

And sometimes, it's you. I have this habit of looking at you and feeling nice. Of getting angry. Of thinking “I never want this moment to change,” and “I'd do anything to do this over again, right, this time.”

I have this habit, that when I'm with you, I smile a little more. I get a little more serious.

I have this habit of when you drop me off at home, making sure you get home safe. Of leaving little candies you mentioned liking.

I have this habit of seeing you, of being with you, knowing you, loving you.

I have this habit, that whatever you do, I find myself falling in love.

Over, and over, and over again.


End file.
